1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachable assembly for smart phone, and more particularly to an attachable assembly for connecting any types of extension devices or accessories to the smart phone so as to provide the flexible capability.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years mobile telephones have become much more than just telephones. Advanced mobile telephones, commonly referred to as “smart phones” have become powerful, ubiquitous computing devices, providing portable internet access, powerful computer processing ability and media storage. Such devices can access, store and play various media such as movies, photos, music, etc.
Advances in smart phone technology have reached a point that, for many users such smart phones provide their primary access to the internet. It may even come to pass in the foreseeable future that such smart phones may be connected to any other host devices such as standard desktop or laptop computer systems. However, the most potential application for the smart phone may be the connection between smart phone and specific extension device for specific function. Their small size and portability allow these devices to be always accessible, becoming an invaluable tool for a variety of applications including social networking, GPS based navigation, entertainment, communication in a variety of media, etc.
While the small size of such devices provides unprecedented convenience and accessibility for users, such devices suffer from certain limitations as a result of their very small size. For example, the extension device for the smart phone is difficult to design and lacks for mechanical strength. Therefore, no matter what resolution image can be achieved, the small size of the smart phone makes many fastening or fixing structures difficult, impractical or impossible to arrange. This can be an even greater problem for users who always incautiously release and attach the extension device from the smart phone.
Therefore, while the evolution of smart phone technology presents a virtually unlimited growth in computer power, functional capability and wireless data speed, data input and display, such kind of mechanical problems may be occurred drastically.